Harry Potter, the love of his love and searching
by C-l-A-ii-R-e-B-a-r-e
Summary: Harry Potter is a fifth and sixth (two books in one)he starts to feel that he needs love in his life. He starts to search for Sirius Black. And friendships with Ron trouble him.


  
CHAPTER1 

_**OWL POST AGAIN!**_

_**ONE SUNNY AFTERNOON HARRY RECEIVED AN OWL. IT WAS AN OWL FROM RON.**_

_**THE LETTER SAID ASK THE DURLEYS IF YOU CAN COME OVER FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAYS. **_

_**HERMIONE IS COMING OVER.**_

_**SEND ME AN OWL.**_

_**FROM RON.**_

_**HARRY WENT DOWN STAIRS AND ASKED HE'S UNCLE AND ANUTY IF COULD GO OVER RON'S HOUSE FOR ALL SUMMER!**_

_**THEY WERE THINKING REALY HARD IF THEY WOULD LET HIM GO AND FINAL THEY SAID 'YES'. ANY THINK TO GET HIM AWAY. **_

CHAPTER 2 THE FLYING CAR 

_**HARRY WENT UP STAIRS TO RIGHT A LETTER TO RON SAYING YES, FINALLY HE FINISHED THE LETTER, AND GAVE IT TO HIS OWL AND SENT TO RON'S.**_

_**THAT NIGHT AROUND 12:00PM, FRED, GORGE, RON AND HERMIONE,**_

_**WERE IN A FLYING CAR!**_

_**HARRY GOT HIS ENTIRE SCHOOL THING AND SOME EXTRA THINGS**_

_**AND PUT THEM IN THE CAR.**_

_**HARRY DIDN'T BOTHER SAYING GOODBYE TO THE DURSLEYS.**_

_**HE JUST HOPED IN THE CAR AND THEY DROVE TO THE WESLEYS.**_

_**CHAPTER3**_

**_THE BURROW AGAIN!_  
**

_**HARRY ASKED, ' WHERE DID U GET THIS FLYING CAR?'**_

_**FRED AND GORGE SAID TOGETHER 'IT IS DADS HE HAD TO WORK LATE TONIGHT HE SAID WE CAN USE IT TO PICK YOU UP IN IT'.**_

'_**HERMIONE CAN YOU HELP ME FINISH ALL MY HOMEWORK AND WITH EVERYTHING I HAVETO DO' HARRY SAID, 'REMEMBER OLIVER WOOD LIVES NEAR YOU DOESN'T HE RON?'**_

'_**HE KNOWS YOU ARE COMING TO STAY WITH US AND HE WANTS TO SEE YOU TOMORROW'SAID RON.**_

'_WHAT HE KNOWS I AM COMING AND WANTS TO SEE ME TOMORROW?' SAID HARRY_.

'_**HE WANTS TO SEE US TO' SAID FRED FROM THE FRONT SEAT. REMEMBER AND HE ALSO WANTS TO SEE ANGELA, KATIE AND ALICA.' SAID GEORGE.**_

_**HERMIONE NOW ANSWERED HARRY'S QUESTION 'FINE I WILL HELP YOU AND I WILL DO SOME TOMORROW WHEN YOU ARE AT WOODS HOUSE'. 'THANKS HERMIONE BUT CAN YOU DO POITIONS FIRST I NEED 2 MORE PACHMENTS'. SAID HARRY.**_

'_**FINE' SAID HERMIONE.**_

'_**WE ARE HERE'SAID FRED AND THERE WAS A LOUD BUMP.**_

_**MRS WEASLY WAS WAITING.**_

'_**OH HARRY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?'ASKED MRS WEASLY.**_

_**HARRY DIDN'T ANSWER**_

'_**COME IN AND HAVE SOME BREAKFAST ALL OF YOU'**_

CHAPTER 4

**_MALFOY AT DIAGON ALLEY_ **

_THEY WENT IN AND HAD SOME BREAKFAST AND MR WEASLY WAS INSIDE WAITING FOR THEM._

'_**OH HARRY' SAID MR WEASLY AS MRS WEASLY CAME IN.**_

'_**CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO US A TELE-CONE AGAIN?'**_

'_ECXUSE ME MR WEASLY IT IS CALLED A TELEPHONE' SAID HERMIONE._

'_**RON YOU SHOULD ALSO TAKE MUGGLE STUDIES' SAID HERMIONE. 'HARRY DOESN'T HE ALREADY LIVES WITH MUGGLES!' SHE SAID AGAIN AS SHE MOVED TO THE DOORWAY.**_

'_**I AM GOING TO READ OUR LIST THEY JUST CAME.' SAID HERMIONE.**_

'_**I AM GOING TO READ IT TO.' THEY ALL SAID AT ONCE.**_

_SO THEY FOLLOWED HERMIONE OUT OF THE ROOM AND THE FIRST THING HARRY SAW WAS GINNY. SHE ALREADY HAD HER LETTER AND WAS READSING IT. SO THEY ALL WENT TO GET THERE LETTERS._

_**MRS WEASLY SAW THEM WITH THEM AND CALLED 'WE CAN GO AND GET IT TOMORROW.'**_

_**OH MUM HARRY, FRED AND I HAVE TO GO AND SEE OLIVER WOOD TOMORROW SO WE CAN'T COME.' SAID GEORGE. 'NO YOU DON'T WOOD SENDED ME A LETTER THIS MORNING WHEN U WENT TO GET HARRY AND HE SAID IT WAS NEXT THURSDAY NEXT WEEK SILLY!' MRS WEASLY CALLED FROM THE KITCHEN AGAIN.**_

THE NEXT MORNING THEY WHERE WOKEN UP BY MRS WEASLY AT 7:00 IN THE MORNING. 

_WHEN FRED AND GEORGE CAME DOWN TO BREAKFAST THEY ASKED 'WHY DO WE HAVE TO GET UP THIS EARLY MUM?'_

'_**BECAUSE WE HAVE TO TRAVEL BY FLOW POWDER AND WE HAVE TO START EARLY THIS TIME SO WE CAN TEACH HARRY DUFFER.' SAID MR WEASLY AND MRS WEASLY TOGETHER. ' OH AND WE ALSO HAVE TO TEACH HERMIONE TO DO IT TO.'**_

_**MRS WEASLY ADDED.**_

_**THEY ALL TOKE A PIECE OF BREAD AND GEORGE AND FRED KEPT ON ASKING MRS WEASLY CAN HE HAVE THEIR ORDER FORMS BACK FOR THERE FAKE WANDS.**_

_**WHEN THEY ALL FINSHED THEY WENT OUTSIDE AND MRS WEASLY GOT THE BUCKET WITH THE POWDER IN IT.**_

**_WHEN MRS WEASLY CAME BACK MR WEASLY SAID 'WE CAN GPO IN GROUPS.' SO RON AND HERMIONE WENT 1ST, FRED AND GEORGE WEBT 2ND AND PERCY WENT 3RD BY HIMSELF AND THEN WENT MRS WEASLY AND GINNY 2ND LAST AND HARRY AND MR WEASLY JUST STEPED IN THE FIRE THERE WAS SOMEONE AT THEIR FRONT DOOR. MR WEASLY GOT OUT AND SAID 'GO AND TELL MOLLY THAT I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE OK SO SEE YOU THERE.' SO HARRY SAID 'DIAGON ALLY' AND HE WENT WITH ALL OF THE ASHES IN HIS MOUTH. WITH HOLDING ON TO HIS GLASSES HE WAS SLOWING DOWN AND HE DIDN'T FALL OVER BUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM WAS HAGRID AND HE YELLED OUT 'HAGRID' BUT HE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE RON AND HERMIONE MUST HAVE SAID IT TO BECAUSE THEY CAME TO HAGRID. 'HARRY I JUST SAW DRACO MALFOY AND HE IS LOOKING FOR YOU SO YOU BETTER HIDE.' SAID HERMIONE, RON AND HAGRID._**

'_**RON WHERE IS YOUR MUM YOUR DAD WANTED ME TO TELL HER SOMETHING.' SAID HARRY. 'SHE IS OVER IN GRINGOTS GETTING ALL OF OUR MONEY.**_

'_**SO DID THE MUGGLES LET YOU COME TO DIAGON ALLEY OR DID THEY LET YOU GO WITH WEASEL AND GRANGERBUTT POTTER? SAID A COLD DRAWLING VOICE IN HIS EAR. 'MALFOY!' AND THE THREE OF THEM TURNED AROUND AND THERE WAS CRABE AND GOYLE.**_

_**WELL I HOPE YOU HAVE ENOUGH MONEY POTTER SO YOU CAN BUY A HOUSE WHEN YOU ARE OLDER WHEN YOU MARRY GRANGERBUTT!' YELLED MALFOY AS HE STALKED AWAY.**_

'_**I AM GOING TO GET HIM WHEN I AM ALOUD TO USE MAGIC OUT OF SCHOOL!' SAID RON. 'ME TOO' SAID HARRY AND HERMIONE TOGETHER.**_

_**THEY WENT TO GET ALL THEIR SCHOOL THINGS AND LEFT DIAGON ALLEY.**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**THE WORST TRIP ON THE HOGWARTS **_

_**EXPRESS**_

_**THE SUNDAY NIGHT BEFORE THEY LEFT TO GO BACK TO HOGWARTS, FRED AND GEORGE PUT SPECTACULAR FIREWORKS.**_

'_**WHAT IS PERCY DOING MR WEASLEY?' HERMIONE ASKED. 'HE IS WRITGHING A REPORT ON THE LAST OUIDDICTH WORLD CUP.' SAID MR WEASLEY.**_

'_**DAD DO YOU EVER THINK PERCE WILL EVER SEE PENELOPE CLEARWATER AGAIN?' ASKED GEORGE.**_

_**MR WEASLEY DIDN'T ANSWER BUT SAID 'I THINK SHOULD ALL GO UP AND PUT ALL YOUR NEW SCHOOL THINGS ALL OF YOU AND THEN COME BACK DOWN FOR YOUR DINNER!'**_

_**SO THEY ALL LEFT THE KITCHEN AND THE FIRST PERSON TO SPEAK WAS GEORGE 'BILL CHARLIE? WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?' 'WE JUST SENT A OWL TO EACHOTHER TO SAY THAT WE ARE COMING HERE TO SEE YOU GUYS.' SAID BILL.**_

'_**MR WEASLEY AND MRS WEASLEY BILL AND CHARLIE ARE HERE!' SAID HERMIONE.**_

_**THEY RUN OUT OF THE KITCHEN AND THEY SAW THEM TOO. 'BILL, CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' ASKED MRS WEASLEY.**_

'_**WE JUST WANTED TO SEE YOU.' SAID CHARLIE.**_

_**WELL THESE SIX HAVE TO GO AND PACK THEIR TRUNKS FOR TOMORROW.' SAID MR WEASLEY. 'SIX?' SAID BILL ABND CHARLIE. 'WE ONLY HAVE FOUR GOING TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR.' SAID CHARLIE. 'WE HAVE COMPANY THESE HOLIDAYS' SAID MR WEASLEY. 'HERMIONE GRANGER AND HARRY POTTER.' SAID MRS WEASLEY POINTING AT THEM. 'HARRY POTTER?' SAID CHARLIE. 'YES?' SAID HARRY. 'RON ALWAYS SENDS LETTERS TO US TALKING ABOUT YOU.' SAID BILL.**_

'_**WELL WE BETTER GO UP.' SAID GEORGE.**_

_**SO THEY ALL WENT UP AND PACKED THEIR TRUNKS.**_

_**WHEN THEY ALL FINISHED THEY WENT BACK DOWN. 'WHAT TIME DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE TOMORROW MUM?' SAID GINNY. '9:00' SAID MRS WEASLEY.**_

_**NOW WHERE IS YOUR FATHER? SAID MRS WEASLEY.**_

'_**GO TO BED!' SAID MRS WEASLEY AT ONCE.**_

_**THEY ALL LEFT AND WENT TO THEIR ROOMS BUT BILL, CHARLIE, FRED AND GEORGE CAME IN TO HAVE A TALK.**_

'_**WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE DINNER.' SAID FRED. 'I AM GOING DOWN TO TELL MRS WEASLEY.' SAID HARRY AND HERMIONE TOGETHER. 'I WILL TOO.' SAID RON.**_

_**SO THE THREE OF THEM LEFT RON'S ROOM AND WENT DOWN SEVEN LOT OF STAIRS. WHEN THEY WHERE DOWN ALL THE STAIRS THEY HEARD MR WEASLEY AND MRS WEASLEY TALKING. 'THEY HAVEN'T'- SAID MR WEASLEY. 'HOGWARTS HAS GOT A VERY ODD YEAR THIS YEAR!' SAID MRS WEASLY.**_

_**HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE GASPED. HARRY DIDN'T LISTEN AND WENT TO THE DOOR TO THE KITCHEN.**_

'_**BUT THE CHILDREN DIDN'T HAVE ANY DINNER.' SAID MR WEASLEY. MR WEASLEY LEFT TO GO TO WORK.**_

_**HARRY KNOCKED. MRS WEASLEY CAME AND SAID 'OH HARRY WHAT DO YOU WANT?' 'WELL MRS WEASLEY WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY DINNER TONIGHT.' HARRY SAID. 'OH! RON GO UP AND TELL THE REST TO COME DOWN AND HAVE SOME DINNER.' SAID MRS WEASLEY TO RON. 'CAN YOU TWO HELP SET THE TABLE?' SHE SAID. ' OFCOURSE WE WILL MRS WEASLEY.' SAID HERMIONE. SO HARRY AND HERMIONE WENT TO THE DRAW TO GET THE KNIVES AND FORKS INCLUDIN THE PLACEMATES. 'MUM WHY DO THEY HAVE TO SET IT WHEN YOU CAN USE MAGIC?' SAID GEORGE. 'BECAUSE I CAN'T DO TWO THINGS AT ONCE!' SAID MRS WEASLEY WITH HER VOICE HIGH.**_

'_**WELL WE WILL HELP THEM MUM' SAID RON. 'THAT IS VERY NICE DEAR. YOU GET NOTHER MERIT IN YOUR BOOK.' SAID MRS WEASLEY. 'YES!' RON MUTTERED. 'NOW RON YOU PUT THE PLATES DOWN.' SAID MRS WEASLEY LOOKING AT THE CLOCK. HARRY LIKED THIS CLOCK BECAUSE IT TOLD YOU WERE PEOPLE WHERE AND IT HAD TWELVE HANDS. MR WEASLEYS SUDDENLY MOVED FROM 'WORK' TO 'HOME'. 'COMING ARTHUR.' THEY HEARD MRS WEASLEY CALL. THEY ATE THEIR DINNER IN SILENCE AND ABOUT TWENTYFIVE MINUTES LATER WHEN THEY FINISHED THEIR DINNER THEY HEARD HURRYING FOOTSTEPS FROM THE FLOOR ABOVE. RIGHT IN THE DOOR WAY WAS PERCY, BILL AND CHARLIE.**_

'_**SORRY WE ARE LATE GUYS.' SAID BILL.**_

'_**YEAH SORRY' SAID CHARLIE. THEY LOOKED AROUND AND PERCY WAS GONE.**_

'_**WHERE'S PERCE GONE TO?' SAID FRED AND GEORGE TOGETHER. **_

'_**I THINK HE WENT TO DAD BECAUSE HE ALWAYS DOES THAT WHEN HE COMES HOME.' SAID RON.**_

_**RON WAS RIGHT 5 SECONDS LATER THEY HEARD MR AND MRS WEASLEY AND PERCY IN THE HALL. 'FATHER HAVE YOU HEARD MR CROUCH SAY ANY THING ABOUT ME?'PERCY ASKED. 'HE DOES THAT EVERY DAY' GEORGE MUMMBLED. 'WHY CAN'T HE SHUT UP?' MUMMLED FRED. 'NO HE HASN'T PERCY NOW STOP BOTHERING ME SO I CAN DO MY WORK.' SAID MR WEASLEY.**_

_**PERCY LEFT THE ROOM AND WENT UP TO HIS ROOM AND BILL AND CHARLIE WENT TO SIT DOWN AT THE TABLE. 'I AM STARVING.' SAID BILL. 'FRED CAN YOU PASS THE POTATOS PLEASE?' SAID CHARLIE. FRED GOT UP AND GOT THE POTATOES, WHILE PERCY WAS RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS. 'DAD! DAD! I JUST SAW MY OWL COME PAST MY WINDOW IT MUST BE FROM MR CROUCH!' SAID PERCY. 'SO?' SAID GINNY.**_

'_**WELL, THAT MEANS I HAVE GOT A LETTER FROM MR CROUCH!' SAID PERCY.**_

'_**YES.' SAID MR WEASLEY COMING BACK WITH THE LETTER AND SAID, 'THIS LETTER IS FOR ME FROM LUDO BAGMAN AND MAD EYE MODDY.' HE SAID.**_

_**ARTHUR- WE ARE SORRY TO TELL YOU BUT YOUR BUYS FRED AND GEORGE **_

_**HAVE BEEN SNICKING TO MOODY'S HOUSE EVERYNIGHT AND IT IS **_

_**STARTING TO ANNOY MODDY BECAUSE YOU KNOW THE NEW POTIONS **_

_**MASTER DON'T YOU? 'WHY WOULD I?' SAID MR WEASLEY WHO WAS NOW **_

_**READING IT OUT TO THE FAMILY. IF YOU DON NOT KNOW WHO IT IS IT IS **_

_**PROFESSOR LOCART HE HAS GOT HE'S MEMORY BACK AND HE WOULD LIKE **_

_**TO DO**_

_**POTIONS WHAT? SAID HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE TOGETHER. AND**_

_**THE NEW DEFENCE AGAINTS THE ART TEACHER IS PROFESSOR SNAPE.**_

_**WELL WE HOPE TO SEE SOON.**_

_**FROM LUDO BAGMAN AND **_

_**MAD EYE MOODY.**_

'_**WHAT?' SAID HARRYAGAIN. 'SNAPE TAKING UP DARK AGAINTS THE ARTS? IT CAN'T BE HE HAS BEEN AFTER IT FOR SO LONG HE FINALLY GOT IT?' HE SAID.**_

'_**WELL THEY MUST MEAN IT.' SAID MRS WEASLEY. 'I AM GOING TO WRITE TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR AND TELL HIM!' SAID HARRY. 'YEAH ME TOO.' SAID RON AND HERMIONE TOGETHER. 'WELL HE MUST WANT HIM TO DO IT.' SAID MR WEASLEY. HARRY WENT UP TO RON'S ROOM AND GOT A PIECE OF PACHEMENT AND A QUILL. 'WHAT SHOULD I WRITE?' HARRY ASKED RON AND HERMIONE. 'WELL YOU COULD WRITE TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR AND TELL HIM WHY YOU ARE WRITING TO HIM.' SAID HERMIONE. 'OK' SAID HARRY.**_

_**TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, **_

_**SORRY TO BOTHER YOU ON THE HOLIDAYS, BUT MR WEASLEY JUST GOT A**_

_**LETTER FROM PROFESSOR MODDY AND LUDO BAGMAN. THE LETTER **_

_**SAID THAT THE POTIONS LESSONS WERE UP FOR GRABES. AND IT SAID **_

_**THAT PROFESSOR LOCART GOT THE JOB. PROFESSOR IS THAT TRUE? AND**_

_**THEY ALSO SAID THAT THE PERSON TEACHING DEFENCE AGAINST THE **_

_**ARTS TEACHER IS PROFESSOR SNAPE! IS THAT ALSO TRUE?**_

_**SORRY TO BOTHER YOU AGAIN **_

_**YOUR SENCIRLY HARRY POTTER**_

'_**OK' SAID HERMIONE READING OVER IT. 'HARRY WHERE IS HEDWIG?' SAID RON.**_

'_**SHE IS DOWN WITH THE OTHER OWLS OR SHE HAS GONE TO GET FOOD.' SAID HARRY. THEY WENT DOWN AND SENT HEDWIG OFF WITH THE LETTER TO DUMBLEDOR.**_

**_IT WAS FINALLY THE 1ST OF SEPTEMBER AND ALL SIX TRUNKS HAD FIT IN THE BOOT OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC CARS. THEY DIDN'T HAVE THE FORD ANGELA ANYMORE BECAUSE IN HARRY'S 2ND YEAR HARRY AND RON COULDN'T GET THOUGH THE BARRIER TO PLATFORM 9 AND 3 QUARTERS. SO HARRY AND RON TOOK THE FLYING CAR TO HOGWARTS. OFCOURSE THEY GOT DETENTION BUT THEY ALWAYS GET THAT WITH THEIR LEAST FAVOURITE TEACHER PROFESSOR SNAPE, WHO USED TO TEACH POTIONS AND NOW GOT THE DEFENCE AGAINST THE ARTS JOB. HE WAS ALSO HEAD OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE AND ONLY CARED ABOUT THE PEOPLE IN SLYTHERIN. THEY WHERE NEARLY AT KINGS CROSS STAITION WHEN SOMEONE SWUNG IN FRONT OF THEM AND HARRY RELISED AT ONCE WHO WAS IN THE BACK SEAT: DRACO MALFOY. MALFOY WAS HARRYS LEAST FAVOURITE PERSON, WITH HIS BODY GAURDS CRABBE AND GOYLE._**

'_**WHY DID HE DO THAT?' YELLED FRED. 'BECAUSE HE IS A MEANIE AND ONLY CARES ABOUT HIS LOVE ONES.' SAID MR WEASLEY. 'YES, AND I HATE MRS MALFOY!' SAID MRS WEASLEY.**_

_**IN FRONT MALFOY, MR MALFOY AND MSS MALFOY ALL CAME OUT OF THE CAR.**_

'_**WHY DID YOU DO THAT?' YELLED MR WEASLEY.**_

'_**YOU DID IT ARTHUR.' YELLED MR MALFOY.**_

'_**YEAH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?' YELLED MSR WEASLEY.**_

'_**WE DIDN'T DO IT MOLLY, YOU DID IT.' YELLED MRS MALFOY.**_

'_**WHY DID U DO THAT?' YELLED HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, FRED AND GEORGE TOGETHER.**_

'_**WE DIDN'T DO IT SO SHUT UP WEASLEYS, POTTER AND GRANGER!' YELLED MALFOY, CRABBE AND GOYLE.**_

'_**SHUT YOUR MOUTH MALFOY!' SHOUTED HARRY.**_

_**BY THAT TIME MR AND MRS WEASLEY GOT BACK IN THE CAR AND WENT TO THE PARKING SPOT WHERE THE MALFOYS WERE GOING TO GO.**_

_**MR WEASLEY RUSHED OVER TO GET SOME TROLLEYS AND WHEN THEY GOT TO THE BARRIER THEY DID IT IN GROUPS. HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE WENT FIRST WITH MOST OF THE ANIMALS. FRED AND GEORGE GOT PERCYS OLD OWL. HARRY CLOSED HIS EYES AND THEN RIGHT BEFORE THEY GOT TO THE BARRIER MALFOY CAME AND BLOCKED THEM. 'THANKS FOR DOING THE RUN FOR US POTTER!' YELLED MALFOY AS CRABBE AND GOYLE FOLLOWED HIM THOUGH THE BARRIER.**_

_**THEY WENT BACK TO THE WEASLEYS AND STARTED AGAIN. THIS TIME THEY GOT THOUGH AND THEY SET OFF TO FIND AN EMPTY CARRIAGE. 'WELL THERE ARE NONE. HEY LOOK OVER THERE! THERE ARE SEMEUS, DEAN AND NEVILLE! HI GUYS!' YELLED RON. 'HEY. COME AND JOIN OUR CARRIGE WE HAVE PLENTY OF ROOM.' SAID NEVILLE. 'HEY GUYS. THIS IS MY LITTLE SISTER KELLY! SHE S JUST ABOUT TO START HER FIRST YEAR AT SCHOOL.' YELLED DEAN.**_

'_**FINALLY WE ARE ON OUR FINAL YEAR AT HOGWARTS.' SAID SEMEUS. 'WHO IS HEAD BOY AND GIRL?' RON ASKED.**_

'_**UM.' SAID HERMIONE. 'NO ONE KNOWS PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR SAID LAST YEAR THAT HE WOULD PRONOUNCE IT AT THE FEAST.'**_

'_**DAMN.' SAID RON. 'I BET YOUR HEAD GIRL HERMIONE.'**_

'_**WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?' HERMIONE ASKED.**_

'_**WELL YOU HAVE A CLEAN RECORD.' SAID RON.**_

'_**SO? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A CLEAN RECORD?**_

_**ANYWAY WE HAVE GONE OFF THE LINES. LIKE WHEN WE MADE THE POLOJUICE POTION.' SAID HERMIONE.**_

'_**WAIT.' SAID DEAN. 'WHEN DID YOU GUYS MAKE A POLOJUICE POTION?'**_

'_**IN OUR SECOND YEAR.' SAID HARRY WAITING FOR THE WHISTLE TO GO.**_

'_**AND ANYWAY REMEMBER WE WENT UNDER YOUR INVISABILITY CLOCK HARRY? A MILLION TIMES AT NIGHT TO GO AND SEE HAGRID AND A BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS.' SAID HERMIONE.**_

'_**WAIT.' SAID SESEMUS. DO YOU HAVE AN INVISIBILITY CLOCK?'**_

'_**YES. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR GAVE IT TO ME IN ME IN OUR FIRST YEAR FOR CHRISTMAS.' SAID HARRY.**_

'_**OK' SAID NEVILLE.**_

'_**WAIT.' SAID DEAN. 'WHY DID PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR GIVE IT TO YOU?'**_

'_**WELL IT WAS MY DADS.' SAID HARRY. 'HE LEFT IT IN DUMBLEDORS PROFFESION, SO HE GAVE IT TO ME.'**_

'_**OK CONTINUE.' SAID DEAN.**_

'_**WELL WE ALSO WENT OUT OF BOUNDS, WENT TO GO AND GET THE PHILOSAPHES STONE, YOU AND HARRY TO GO TO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS AND GOING DOWN TO HAGRID THAT NIGHT IN OUR THIRD YEAR TO TELL THE COMMITIY ABOUT MALFOY FAKING IT.' SAID HERMIONE**_

'_**IS THAT WHERE YOU HAD GONE?' SAID SEMEUS RIGHT AT THE TIME THE WISTLE WENT. 'WE WERE STILL AWAKE. SO WE WERE PRETENDING TO BE ASLEEP SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WAIT TILL MIDNIGHT.'**_

'_**WELL IT WAS ALREADY MIDNIGHT.' SAID RON.**_

_AT THAT MOMENT THEY HEARD SOMEONE SLIDE THE COMPARTMENT DOOR OPEN. IT WAS DRACO MALFOY, VINCENT CRABE AND GREGORY GOYLE. _

'_**WELL POTTER. FIRST YEARS ARE SAYING ALL DOWN THE TRAIN THAT YOU ARE THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER.' SAID MALFOY AS CRABE AND GOYLE SNIKERED. 'MAYBE THEY WILL WANT TO JOIN THE HARRY POTTER FAN CLUB BECAUSE CREEVY HAS TOLD EVERYONE ON THE TRAIN THE WEASLEYS SISTER AND HIM ARE OPENING A HARRY POTTER FAN CLUB.'**_

'_**SHUT UP MALFOY.' SAID RON.**_

'_**ARE YOU GOING TO JOIN IT TOO WEASLEY? YOU CAN'T LEAVE POTTER LIKE THIS WITH EVERYBODY FOLLOWING HIM AROUND. MAYBE YOU COULD BE THE SIDECIKE FOR POTTER!' SAID MALFOY**_

_**MALFOY WAS JUST ABOUT TO JUMP AT HARRY WHEN THE LUNCH TROLLY LADY CAME.**_

'_**HELLO! IF YOU ARE SITTING HERE PLEASE SIT OR GO BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENT.' SHE SAID.**_

_**MALFOY, CRABBE AND GOYLE WENT BACK TO THEIR COMPARTMENT.**_

'_**WELL, DO YOU WANT ANYTHING?' SHE SAID.**_

_**HARRY, DEAN AND SEMEUS GOT UP.**_

'_**WE WILL SHARE IT OK GUYS?' SAID DEAN**_

'_**OK GUYS THANKS.' SAID HERMIONE.**_

_**10 MINUTES LATER THEY CAME BACK WITH EVERYTHING THEY COULD CARRY.**_

'_**THANKS GUYS!' SAID HERMIONE.**_

'_**WE ARE NEARLY THERE! SO WE BETTER PUT ON OUR ROBES.' SAID RON THREE HOURS LATER, LOOKING AT HIS WATCH.**_

_**THEY ALL GOT THEIR ROBES OUT AND STARTED PUTTING THEM ON. AND WHEN THEY FINISHED ONCE AGAIN THEY WERE INTERUPTED BY PANSY PARKINSES AND HER GROUP OF SLYTHERIN GIRLS.**_

'_**LOOK, THERE SHE IS!' SHOUTED PANSY. 'MISS HERMIONE POTTER!'**_

'_**SHUT UP PARKINSES!' SHOUTED HERMIONE.**_

'_**OH, THE LITTLE POTTER LOVER IS TELLING ME TO SHUT UP! OH, I AM SO SCARED! SHOUTED PARKINSES .HERMIONE WAS JUST ABOUT TO TAKE OUT HER WAND WHEN PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR CAME IN. THIS WAS WEIRD. TEACHERS WHERE NEVER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. **_

'_**HELLO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE WHY ARE YOU HERE?' SAID HARRY.**_

'_**I HAVE HEARD PEOPLE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING AND RUNNING UP AND DOWN THE CORRIDORS!' SAID DUMBLEDORE. HARRY DO YOU KNOW HWHO HAS BEEN DOING THAT?'**_

'_**YES PANSY CALLED HERMIONE A POTTER LOVER!' SAID HARRY.**_

'_**AND SHE ALSO SAID WHEN SHE SAW ME "LOOK, THERE SHE IS! MRS HERMIONE GRANGER!"' SAID PANSY.**_

'_**WELL MISS PARKINSES CAN YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF SLYTHERINS STAY HERE AND HARRY, RON, HERMIONE, DEAN, SEAMUS AND NEVILLE, MAY I PLEASE ASK YOU TO GO OUT FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES?' SAID DUMBLDORE.**_

'_**OFCOURSE PROFESSOR' SAID HERMIONE.**_

_**THEY LEFT AND WENT OFF TO FRED AND GEORGE'S COMPARTMENT.**_

'_**HELLO! WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?' ASKED FRED.**_

'_**CAN WE PLEASE STAY HERE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE IS ON THE TRAIN AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO PARKINSENSES AND HER FRIENDS FOR ABOUT 10 MINUTES.' SAID HERMIONE**_

'_**THEN A SECOND AFTER THEY FINISHED TALKING MALFOY, CRABBE, AND GOYLE CAME IN.**_

'_**WHAT DO YOU WANT MALFOY?' SAID RON.**_

'_**I JUST CAME TO SEE IF THIS CABIN IS FULL AND OFCOURSE IT IS THEN WITH A MUDBLOOD, A NON-HERO, FORGETFUL PEOPLE, AND THREE QUARTERS OF A POOR FAMILY.'**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**The thinking of the second Twizard Tournament**_

HARRY,RON AND HERMIONE ALREADY KNEW IT WAS FOUR YEARS AFTER THE LAST TWIZARD TOURNAMENT. THIS WAS THEIR LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND THE THREE OF THEM COULD ENTER THE TWIZARD TOURNAMENT BUT WILL DUMBLEDORE LET HARRY AGAIN? FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY WERE SHARING AND MAKING UP THE TIMESTABLES AND THEY WERE ALSO DOING THE COMMENTATING FOR THE QUIDDITCH MATCHES. THEY WERE GLAD ABOUT THAT. FRED AND GEORGE WERE THE ONES WHO WOULD MAKE TROUBLE FOR THE TOURNAMENT. BUT DUMBLEDORE SAID HIS SPECIAL PERMISSION THAT THERE CAN BE QUIDDITCH THIS YEAR. THAT WAS GOOD. HARRY WAS GLAD THAT THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT WEREN'T ALOUD IN FROM HOGWARTS WERE SLYTHERINS AND FIRST YEARS. HARRY, RON AND HERMIONE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT MADE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE DECIDED THAT SLYTHERINS WEREN'T ALOUD TO JOIN. THIS YEAR THE PEOPLE COMPETING WERE GOING TO GO TO HORSEPHIN A NEW WIZARDRY SCHOOL. "I HATE IT WHEN MALFOY DOES THAT." SAID HARRY. "WHY DOES HE PICK ON US? HE COULD PICK ON HUFFLEPUFFS CAN'T HE?"SAID RON AT THAT MOMET A GIRL WALKED IN. A GIRL THEY HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE. THEY THOUGHT SHE WAS A FIRST YEAR THOUGH SHE WAS TO TALL. "HELLO I'M BRIANNA CORKISH. I'M IN MY EIGHTH YEAR. MY PARENTS TRANSFERRED ME HERE TO HOGWARTS BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT DURMSTRANG WAS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY EDUCATION. MAY I SIT HERE?" SHE ASKED AND SAID ALL THIS IN A CALM VOICE AND THEN "HOLY CRIKITS! YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! AND WHO ARE ALL YOU?" SHE SAYS AS SHE LOOKS AT THE ALL. "FRED WEASLEY. THIS IS MY TWIN GEORGE. WERE PRACTICAL JOKERS. WANNA TRY A LOLLIE?" SAID FRED. "HERMIONE GRANGER." SAID HERMIONE. "RON WEASLEY." SAID RON "NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM" SAID NEVILLE AS BRIANNA SNICKERED AT HIS LAST NAME. "DEAN THOMAS" SAID DEAN "SEAMUS FINNIGAN." SAID SEAMUS "VERY NICE TO MET YOU ALL. I GUESS NONE OF YOU CAN DO THE LEG LOCKER CURSE CAN YOU?" SAID BRIANNA "ACTUALLY YES WE CAN. AT LEAST I CAN. HARRY WHATS WRONG?" SAID HERMIONE AS SHE SAW HARRY LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE NOT TALKING. "HERMIONE HAVEN'T U REALISED WE'RE HERE! WE NEED TO GET CHANGED." SAID HARRY WITH A RUSH AND CLUNK OF ALL THE TRUNKS THEY GOT CHANGED AND THEN WENT TO LINE UP. "WHAT DO WE DO WITH OUT THINGS?" ASKED BRIANNA. "LEAVE 'EM" SAID A VOICE ONLY THOSE WHO HAD BEEN TO HOGWARTS BEFORE HAD HEARED. 

"_HAGRID!" RON, HERMIONE AND HARRY YELLED IN UNISION. _

"_**HELLO YOU THREE. HOW YOUR HOLIDAYS BEEN?" SAID HAGRID**_

"_**NOT BETTER THEN LAST YEAR WHEN WE CAME TO VISIT YOU." SAID HARRY. "HAGRID THIS IS NEVILLE, SEAMUS, DEAN AND A NEW GIRL BRIANNA. DO YOU KNOW WHERE BRIANNA SHOULD GO?" SAID RON**_

"_**OH PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL SAID SHE HAS TO WAIT HERE UNTILL SHE COMES TO GET YOU." SAID HAGRID.**_


End file.
